Miss Independent
by Arwennicole
Summary: This takes place a few months after Together. Kira starts having feelings for the person that gave her the shoulder she could lean on. The real summery is inside. Read and review please.


Miss Independent

By

Nicole

**Author's Note: I don't own _Power Rangers: Dino Thunder_, nor do I own Kelly Clarkson's song _Miss Independent_. I'm just borrowing them for the story. This is a sequel to _Together_**

**Summery: This takes placed a few months after Trent broke up with Kira and now she's starting to have feelings for the person that took care of her when she needed a shoulder to lean on. She just can't get the words out.**

Miss Independent

Connor came into _Hayley's Cyberspace_ to find Kira talking with Ethan. "Hey, guys," he greeted. They looked up at him and they greeted him. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just trying to enjoy sometime to ourselves before getting ready for the tests tomorrow," Kira replied.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get that Social Studies paper done," he stated.

"See ya," Ethan commented.

Connor left the café, not knowing that Kira was watching him leave. Ethan laughed as he waved a hand over her face. "Earth to Kira, welcome back," he teased. Kira glared at him before getting up from her chair.

"I have to go home, I have to get some studying done," she informed.

"See you both tomorrow," Ethan stated.

Kira left the café, hoping she could catch Connor.

When she exited the café, she saw that Connor was already gone. She sighed and decided to head home anyways.

The next day at school, Kira was having a hard time getting her locker open and when she finally got it open, everything fell to the floor. "Great," she groaned.

"Here, let me help you," Connor offered.

Kira smiled as he helped her gather her books and things. "Are you having a rough day today?" He asked.

"Just a bit," she replied.

Just then, the warning bell went off. "Well, I better get to class, I'll see you later," he stated. Kira nodded and watched him leave. She groaned and wanted to slam her head in her locker.

"Why can't I say it? Why?" She questioned herself.

She quickly gathered everything and went to class.

As she sat down, she looked over at Connor and smiled before class started.

After school that day, Kira was walking out of the school when Connor walked over to her. "Hey, would you like a ride home?" He asked.

"Thanks, but I can get home on my own," she replied.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I could just drop you off," he assured.

"No…no, I'm fine," she stammered.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Kira nodded and then she felt like kicking herself all over again. She did it again. She had to tell him someway, she just didn't know how. She then ran home, she knew exactly what to do.

**(One Week Later)**

Connor came into the café and Trent walked over to him. "Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Kira asked me to meet her here," Connor replied.

"Well, she's getting ready to perform. You should wait until after her performance to see what she wants."

Connor nodded before sitting down to watch Kira's performance. Kira came up onstage and smiled at Connor.

_Miss Independent  
Miss Self-sufficient  
Miss Keep-your-distance, _

_Nnnn _

_Miss Unafraid _

_Miss Out-of-my-way _

_Miss, __Don't-let-a-man,-interfere,_

_No…… Miss On-her-own  
Miss Almost-grown  
Miss Never,-let-a-man,-help-her-off-her-throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little Miss Apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in Love_

_What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel...what's Real _

_What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need for me to miss him  
Goodbye ...on you  
Real Love ...is true._

_Misguided Heart _

_Miss Play-It-Smart _

_Miss If-you-wanna-use-that-line-you-better not - start, _

_No... _

_But she miscalculated _

_She didn't want to end up jaded _

_And Miss Miss-decided-not-to-miss-out-of-true-love _

_So, by changing a misconception _

_She went in a new direction _

_And found inside she felt a connection _

_She fell in Love_

_What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel...what's real _

_What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need for me to miss him  
Goodbye ...on you  
Real Love ...is true._

_Why Miss Independent walked away? _

_No talk for Love that came her way _

_She looked in the mirror, _

_And thought today _

_What happened to Miss No-longer-afraid _

_What took some time for Love to see _

_How beautiful Love could truly be _

_No more talk of what can that "Be" mean _

_I'm so glad I finally feel_

_What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel...what's real _

_What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need for me to miss him  
Goodbye...on you  
Real Love...is true_

_Miss Independent_

Kira got off stage and walked over to Connor, who grabbed her hand and led her outside.

When they came outside, Connor was just grinning at her. "Is this the reason why you've been acting weird?" He asked. She nodded and then she felt embarrassed. She lowered her head, but Connor lifted her chin up and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you too," he admitted. She placed her arms around his neck and they shared a kiss. However, while they were sharing their kiss, they didn't know that their teacher/friend walking towards the café with his wife next to him.

"It's about time she said something," he stated.

"Give her a break, I remember a certain Ranger having a hard time admitting his feelings," his wife teased.

"All right, Kim, get in there," he laughed.

Connor and Kira didn't hear a single word they had said, the only thing that mattered to them was that they had confessed their feelings at last.

**Author's Note: There might be more, I'm not sure yet though. I'm still thinking about it. Review please and tell me what you think.**


End file.
